Arien
Arien (在り艶, Arien) is a relatively young, but highly talented man who was trained in both the and arts. He was raised by a Samurai father and a Shinobi mother, respectively. However, the union of these two highly distinct cultures caused Arien to be initially ostracized from conventional Shinobi and Samurai education systems. Arien was not victim to this for long, given that his subjugation of a squadron of Missing-nin at the age of 15 caused him to be hailed as a hero while sparking controversy throughout the countries. Rumors flew until they eventually made him rapidly escalate in the political hierarchy of the world. As-of-now, he stands as the Ambassador of Friendship (親善大使, Shinzen Taishi) between the and the , promoting a flourishing relationship between the formerly divided nations. Background Arien’s birth was under remarkably odd circumstances, when compared to the standards set by and prior to the effort. Arien was born twenty-nine years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, when the reparation of the countries and their associated villages was almost to completion, and the world was still trembling at the notion of another war. Arien was born to a mother who hailed from while his father hailed from the . The couple met at an annual tournament of that occurred in the central area of the Land of Iron. The two were matched up in one of the larger preliminary contests, albeit both were eliminated by the end of that particular round. However, they kept in contact with one another and, over the course of a few years, would end up marrying and conceiving Arien. However, this was initially quite astonishing for the people around them. A young man born from Samurai and Shinobi heritage. People thought that the distinct cultures that he would be brought up by would ultimately serve as his downfall due to opposing views. However, Arien’s parents were wiser than that. They knew that it was necessary to tell Arien the truth and allow him to choose his own way of living. Much to their surprise, and happiness, Arien was fascinated by both lifestyles and chose to adopt both of them. Therefore, his bond with his parents grew stronger while causing the scepticism of others to remain prominent within his life. Despite this drawback, Arien found no qualms in attempting to socialize with other children of his age. He found it easy to play, tell stories, and even show off some of the teachings his parents had given to him as well. This was primarily due to being taught by both his parents Shinobi and Samurai teachings due to the adults considering Arien’s lack of a single discipline to be remarkably odd. While this saddened Arien, as it caused the other children to be gradually distant from him, he did not let his sadness overwhelm him. Instead, he always diligently studied and trained in an attempt to demonstrate that his parents’ teachings weren’t something to be ashamed of. Arien progressed at a rapid rate, his determination in tandem with his natural gift of learning made him, by his mother’s statement, a -level Shinobi by the age of 15. The first notable accomplishment of Arien’s life would be made during this year. Specifically, in the blazing heat of summer, Arien would conclude his independent training for the day and noticed a group of suspicious-looking characters with an unconscious woman. Although his instincts told him that he should run after the individuals, he managed to suppress this desire and instead tracked them down after suppressing his chakra. Upon reaching the base, he prioritized the retrieval of the woman. He stayed in the shadows and only occasionally allowed his presence to be revealed. He lured individuals into single-combat before defeating them in a contest of body skills – for would expose them. After defeating the thugs of the gang, he managed to find the area of the cavern where the woman was held. In a difficult battle that nearly took his life, Arien stabbed through the chest of the Missing-nin with both of his blades, leaving that as his first – and potentially last – killing. Despite the successful rescue of the woman, Arien found himself in shock over his deeds. While the populace applauded him on his success, he could only take it with a forced smile. An action such as killing someone was praised? It dampened his heart. He remembered the words of the perpetrator. He said that this was “payback to those Samurai scum.” His mind began to float. It questioned everything, including the state of the countries and their relationships to the Samurai. But, not for long. Arien, with his determination, stood before the , and outright told the superior of his intentions. Initially perplexed, Darui found the suggestion remarkably appropriate. Thus, Arien’s international title, the Ambassador of Friendship (親善大使, Shinzen Taishi) would finally be granted to him. He would soon go on international expeditions, promoting a healthy relationship between the Samurai and Shinobi through the one thing that bound the two cultures together: weaponry. It was his quest to make use of weaponry and the principles of using weaponry to foster relations and peace between the distinct cultures. Albeit, how long this would take, not even Arien could predict. Personality Appearance Synopsis Abilities Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception : Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Samurai Category:Jōnin Category:Kumogakure Resident Category:Sensor Type